


Sick-Hulkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce takes care of him, Clint is sick, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is sick, and Bruce takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick-Hulkeye

Bruce was in the kitchen making soup. Clint was sick and was running a high fever. He had recently returned from a mission in South America. Two days later he fell seriously ill. Bruce ran some tests and concluded that Clint had caught a virus.

Bruce had already given him the medicine. Now he just needed to wait. He took the soup and walked towards their bedroom. Clint was bundled up in blankets. Bruce walked towards the bed, the soup i hand.

Bruce said, "Clint, sweetheart, I made some soup. Eat it up. You'll feel good."

Clint looks at him with red eyes. He nods and sits up. 

Bruce silently feeds Clint.

Clint said, "Thanks Brucie."

Bruce just kissed his forehead.

He adjusted the blankets and laid next to Clint. Bruce was immune to all diseases due to the Hulk.

He hoped Clint would recover soon. Even Hulk was worried about Cupid.

He drifted off listening to Clint's calm breathing.


End file.
